And I Love That About You
by pinkmmlover
Summary: Hyde is stubborn. Moune is childish. It's those things about them that they love the most about each other. Hyde/Moune Rated K  For the word 'h*ll'


**There weren't many Hyde/Moune stories so I decided to make one. It came out pretty good in my opinion**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goseiger or it's characters... I just wrote a story about it =)**

* * *

><p>Hyde was busy trying to do some research on the Matrintis Empire late at night. It was a little after 10 when he looked up at the clock. Even after all this time he still couldn't find a single piece of information about them. Getting up from the table, he went into the kitchen to splash some water on his face. If they had any chance at all of defeating them he would have to continue searching, even if it took him all night. Grabbing a glass of water he headed back to the observatory. When he got back he saw Moune snoozing silently on the couch. In her hand she had a book she had been reading for quite some time now. It was a book that Nozomu borrowed from the library for her. Ever since Nozomu got that book for her, not once could she put it down. It puzzled him just a little. Was it really that interesting? Sighing to himself he walked up to her and gently shook her.<p>

"Moune, Moune." He said softly.

"Mmm…" She said slightly stirring.

"Head on to bed already, it's late."

"Mmm, not yet, I have to finish the book." She said sitting up.

"You can finish it tomorrow. Trust me the book isn't going to go anywhere." He said lightly tugging the book out of her hands.

"Hyde, when you get the chance you should read it too."

"We'll see." He said uninterested.

"Oh but you must read it. It's a really wonderful story," She said getting excited. "There's adventure, heroes, romance. Oh Hyde you would love it, I'm sure you will."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Just head onto bed." He said pulling her up from the couch.

"What about you?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "How come you're not going to bed?"

"I'm still doing research on a few things. I'll be doing an all nighter."

"Hyde, if I have to go to bed, then so do you." She reasoned.

"Sorry, but this is really important, it'll benefit the others for our upcoming battles."

She sighed in response. _Stubborn as a mule._ She thought to herself. "That's just like you Hyde. But it's ok, I like that about you." He looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Well if you say so." Moune sat back down on the couch and began to read her book.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"I can see that, but you're supposed to be going to bed."

"Well so should you, but you're not. You're losing precious sleep because of your research. So I'm going to stay up too until you finish your work and go to bed." She said flipping a page.

"Moune…" He said exasperated.

"Hyde," She said looking up from her book. "You need just as much sleep as anyone of us. It's not fair that you do most of the work for us and get little to no sleep every night. You already do so much for the team. So if you can't get enough sleep, then neither will I."

No matter which way he looked at it, there was no winning this argument.

"Ok then. But you have to promise me that if you feel even a little tired then you have to go to sleep, regardless of whether or not I am finished." He held out his pinky to her.

"Deal." She linked her pinky with his. "Besides, even old men need their sleep too." She teased. "Otherwise they'd be all grumpy and sour."

"Maybe," He said heading back to the table. "But little girls need their sleep even more." He retorted.

Sitting down, he grabbed a book and began to skim through it.

* * *

><p>Shortly after midnight, Hyde began to rub his eyes in exhaustion. Standing up and stretching, he looked over at Moune who had fallen asleep once again on the couch. Knowing there was no way in hell he'd have the heart to wake her this time, Hyde grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over her sleeping figure.<p>

"You can be so childish sometimes Moune." He said walking away. He felt something grab his arm and spun around to see that it was Moune.

"Hyde," She said sleepily with her eyes still closed. "Do you really think I'm childish?"

"Sometimes," He responded, gently slipping his arm out of her grasp. "But I don't care. It makes you…you." He bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "And I love _that_ about you."


End file.
